


You’re Not a Paladin

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, SHEITH - Freeform, Shunk, shance, slut shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro has always had to hide his omega-self from the world... but now, stuck on a castle with no escape and his hormone blocker running out, it seems like there is no escape.





	You’re Not a Paladin

Prelude

Being an Omega on Earth hadn’t been difficult for Shiro. It had been rather easy, in fact. Though there was the stigma surrounding Omegas, with many genuinely believing that they needed an Alpha simply to have a good quality of life, and thus weren’t capable of the things that Alphas were, Shiro had survived alright. He had presented at the age of 12 during a summer holiday from school, giving his parents enough time to hire a private doctor to give Shiro what he needed. She had been paid, of course, to keep his sub-gender a secret and supplied him with a suppressant bar which hid his Omega scents and attributes. On top of that, Shiro trained daily, leading to him becoming the beefcake everyone knew him as. He truly had been a model Alpha on Earth, with all around him looking up to him. He was an Alpha without the rashness... and Alpha who ‘kept control’ of his ruts with an attendance at the Garrison of 100% every term, even when he became a tutor.  
Of course, pretending to be something he wasn’t made Shiro feel sick a lot of the time. The suppressant bar, though it stopped his heats and scents, didn’t stop his mind from wishing for a partner... He didn’t let it control him though, and refused to conform to the Omega ideal... but still he had always found himself looking at mated Omegas with a sense of jealousy.... and then at Alphas with even more! The Japanese man had always wished to be an Alpha, but to have his sub-gender changed had been impossible on Earth- and even if it were possible, it was unlikely that he or his parents could afford it privately. 

All in all though, despite his self hate, Shiro eventually found himself a beta mate, Adam, and had made a good life for himself. The suppressant bars hadn’t failed him, since he got them swapped out every year and even though he knew he would have to tell Adam one day about why he could never summon a knot during their time in bed, or why he enjoyed being on bottom so much even when he wasn’t in a ‘kinky’ mood, he was in a fairly healthy relationship, in an easy life.

But then his illness struck. In the beginning, it was manageable, with the family doctor supplying him with bracelets that gave him small electric shocks when his muscles seized up. However, it soon got worse.. and Shiro had to be sent to specialist to specialist who all came back to his family with the same answer. Shiro would die a premature death in his 40s, and his body would start breaking down completely once he was about 27.

This was why he was so desperate to go on the Kerberos mission.  
He threw everything he had away for such a boring mission which meant the world to him! Adam finished with him, his family begged him not to go, and he was filled with self doubt but still he went- leading to the shitshow that followed. 

As it turns out, aliens were real and they were intelligent too- but not the diplomatic creatures that Shiro imagined. Though infinitely more technologically advanced than humans, and similar in the way that they seemed to have sub-genders (though all Shiro ever smelt were Alphas), his captors still were primitive in their ideals of social status. The Galra, as Shiro later learnt they were called, seemed to live in a feudal system, much like Anglo-Saxon England before the rule of William the Conquer, though the “King” was still more influential than his “Witan” of Galra advisors. That didn’t really matter to Shiro though whilst he was captured. He soon settled into a torturous routine that the Galra set up for him, with a witch probing him and carrying out many tests after long days of harsh battling and sometimes meetings to kiss the feet of his ‘king’ and master.  
Many of the fights Shiro didn’t remember; he had killed so many that after the 50th, he had stopped trying to remember and honour those that he killed. Of course he felt bad for that but it couldn’t be helped. He had won, they had lost... it wasn’t his fault that they were pitted against each other and no matter how many times he went in to the pit, positive that he would lay down and die to stop being the Champion that his main master, Sendak, was so proud of, Shiro always ended up fighting for his life, managing to convince himself that he didn’t deserve to die yet, and that his actions were surely forgivable.  
There was one fight though that he almost didn’t win- that was when he lost his arm, but Shiro didn’t talk about that fight. He had never even uttered a word about it, with only his dreams reminding him every night of what happened. 

Just as he had began to lose hope of escaping, going more insane and as each day passed, Shiro eventually got free. It had all seemed too easy at the time, with Galra instructions literally pointing the way for him to go, but he was far too desperate to even begin to question it. Instead, he got into an escape pod and went home- only for that to lead him back into space. However, he didn’t mind that anymore; he was surrounded by friends. However, as some issues were solved, new ones arose... especially ones concerning his sub-gender. 

Chapter 1

“What the hell do you mean?!” Keith shook his head in pure disbelieve, eyes stern as he glared at Shiro, taken aback by the ludicrously of his announcement. “We just find out how to form Voltron and that a huge Galra army are up our asses and you think this is a good idea?!”

“Keith...” Shiro sighed quietly, looking down at the floor and shivering a little. It was hard to get used to these feelings. Kieth was an Alpha and he was yelling at him, making Shiro feel horribly weak despite their size difference. He felt an instinctual urge to conform and do what Keith wanted but- no. He had to hide his desires, especially from his teammates! He couldn’t let them have doubts in him! “I have explained myself already and I’m-“

“Since you are acting insane and I seem to be second in command, I’m telling you, you can’t! It’s fucking ridiculous, I’m putting my foot down!” Keith shook his head, watching Shiro squirm in front of him. He noted the weird behaviour... but didn’t pick up on it right then. His main concern was what Shiro was planning. Lance scoffed loud in response to this.

“Sorry, since when was keith second in command? I never agreed to this-“

“Quiet Lance- and Keith as leader of Voltron, I suggest you back off!!” Shiro curled his lip as he said this, snapping back to easily due to stress before then quickly backing off, realising what he said. He had been so good at keeping calm even in situations like these and now, because of his stupid gonads, he was flying off the handle so easily? It was, in his opinion, pathetic- even if what he was saying didn’t exactly feel wrong.

“Come on Shiro...” Lance piped up again from the sofa, undeterred from Shiro’s order. “Keiths right for once- Well not about the second in the command but- about this being an insane idea! Why do you want to go alone?”

“Because I do!” Shiro hissed a little and then looked sway, unable to meet Keith’s eyes now that the new Black Paladin had gone quiet.  
All he wanted was to go to a quiet planet alone for a few days- the one that he had visited with Pidge to get the green lion, but as expected, the whole team was throwing a hissy fit about it- just like he would if one of them suggested the same. Shiro was well aware that he was being a hypocrite but long story short his suppressant bar was running out. He had gotten it just before the mission, and now he had been in space for a year with the Galra already. Sometimes he really did find it hard to believe that so much time had passed already, even if his time with the Galra had felt like ten years of torture rather than just one, but his body told him it was true. He was feeling... weird. He could remember this feeling when he was 12, and after a week he had been in a full-blown heat, feeling like he was burning from the inside out- it was only so long before he began going through that again now!  
Lately, to hide his scent, Shiro had been keeping to himself, not training so much and wearing a turtleneck jumper that he had brought at the space mall, but soon not even that would help. He had to go away for just a week until his heat was over, and then he may be able to shop around for some form of suppressant. It seemed unlikely that he would find any though. The alien communities here seemed very patriarchal here in their views of Omegas and Alphas- so it was unlikely that they would sell anything of use.  
Distracting him from his thoughts, Pidge spoke up.

“If you just gave us an acceptable reason why, Shiro, it would be easier for us to understand but you’re making no sense, you’re acting like an Omega or something!” She rolled her eyes and Hunk just laughed from his place beside her, the two of them sat next to each other on the sofa next to Lance, who took up his entire sofa by laying across it. Shiros fists clenched as he tried his best not to react to the joke, instead rolling his eyes. 

“Why? Well if you have to know it’s because... there are supplies on that planet but I don’t know if they’re any good so- so I can’t take any of you incase Voltron is needed. I have to go alone.” Shiro took a deep breath, and watched as his excuse seemed to be believed by most. Though Pidge looked skeptical, the others seemed fairly convinced. 

“Okay... so why were you so secretive about it?” She asked, “I mean it’s not a big deal and-“

“Why couldn’t one of us come?” Hunk finished, ignoring Pidge’s glare as he interrupted her. “Sure Voltron could be needed but we can’t form it without you anyway.”

“Because I want as many lions on hand as possible to fight a threat and I want to do it alone! I have had no time to myself for a while year and six months!” With that, Shiro suddenly stormed off, leaving Keith standing there, his face pail, having been silent since Shiro’s initial outburst. 

“What the hell does that mean?!” He called after the taller ‘Alpha,’ gulping when he received no answer.

“Well, he’s not wrong... even though we haven’t been on this ship for long, we have been pestering him a lot- especially the Princess.” Hunk shrugged a little and stretched upwards, not seeming even half as concerned as Keith was. “It’s not like him to be so stubborn though-“

“Emotional more like. He’s being ridiculous.” Pidge rolled her eyes and opened her laptop, beginning to type absentmindedly. “Well he’s not going anywhere... unless he goes in secret, which he wouldn’t do in a million years. That’s such a Keith think to do!” She shrugged a little, rubbing her forehead slightly and ignoring Keith’s quiet scoff. “Still, I’ve never seen him have an outburst like this...”

Keith sighed softly after scoffing. Although he didn’t particularly like how she put it, Pidge was right; it really wasn’t like Shiro to get this way... he seemed on edge and stressed out- so perhaps what he had said really had been true. Maybe he just needed some alone time? He was an Alpha after all... But still he didn’t have to go to another planet to do that! If he just spoke to them all calmly, like he usually would, this would all be solved and Shiro could have a “Shiro day.” No one would think badly of him for it, yet he was insisting on going to a foreign planet for restbite.  
“It doesn’t make any sense!” Keith spoke up again, shaking his head with clenched teeth. “There’s something else going on... he wouldn’t put himself in danger like this!”

“Maybe he’s... well.” Lance looked down a little nervous and simply shrugged, looking as if he would go quiet for once until Keith gave him a death glare. “He’s... on his rut? There was a rumour that he liked other Alphas so perhaps he desires one of us so bad that he thinks he would-“

“Lance!” Hunk gasped before Keith could burst a blood vessel and put his hand over the Alphas mouth, shaking his head hard and fast, then looking to Keith with begging eyes. The red paladin really didn’t seem happy with that comment, his eyes glaring holes into Lance’s head.

“Lance...” He growled, keeping his voice fairly quiet as though to comfort Hunk that he wasn’t about to flip. “I don’t think I really have to tell you how untrue that is- besides, even if he did like other Alphas that doesn’t mean he would go for us, for fucks sake!” 

“Okay okay!” Lance held his hands up, seeming to mock freight as if he thought it would be a good idea to annoy Keith some more. “But you can’t tell me that he isn’t being selfish. We all need alone time, Keith! It’s not like he’s-“

“Buddy-“ Hunk interrupted once again, shaking his head. “We haven’t been through a year of torture.” Lance seemed to look down at this in shame. He didn’t have anything to say to that, which was for the best considering that Keith looked like he was ready to take a bite out of his head. 

“Thank you, Hunk!” Keith took a deep breath to calm himself and sat down on the third sofa, rubbing his forehead and glancing at Pidge. “You really don’t think he would go without us agreeing?”

“No... he’s not usually a boneheaded alpha like you or lance.” She chuckled and suddenly smirked, typing on her computer with a new enthusiasm. “Besides... now that the hangars and locked shut, he couldn’t take Black anywhere even if he wanted to!” Hunk patted her back with a smile, nodding his head. 

“Well done Pidge... I’m sure you won’t need to keep them locked for long, he will soon come to his senses.” He hummed whilst Lance nodded in agreement, with only Keith now continuing to maintain a concerned expression. 

Shiro wasn’t stupid. Even though they had only spent a month or so together now, he knew his team. Thus, he didn’t even bother to approach Blacks hangar. Instead, he went to his room, locking his door behind him.  
Though small, he had soon discovered that the paladins rooms were sound and ‘scent’ proof... meaning that here seemed like his only safe place- but of course he couldn’t hide here for much longer than ten minutes without either the paladins or Allura knocking at the door. Also, he wasn’t sure if the room would completely contain his scent either during his heat! Besides, even if it could, there would still be the issue of him needing to leave to get food or go to the toilet... So, unless he could get out of the castle, his teammates would soon discover his true nature, and despite how much Shiro trusted them, he was terrified of how they would react. His father had lost all love for him, the family doctor has lost all respect... Shiro wondered what he would lose from his teammates.  
“I’m not going to wait to find out.” He muttered to himself, packing his bags gradually and thinking deeply about what he could do from here on. Stealing a pod was an option, perhaps the only one that he had, and at least then he would be able to bypass the fact that the hangars were locked! Yes, that really was his only option. 

Once his bag was full all the clothes he would need as well as some eyeliner, which was more for comfort than anything else, and a blanket, Shiro quickly moved out of his room, heading for the kitchen to raid it. He would likely be gone for a week, in which time he wouldn’t be able to work our or anything like that. Usually, Shiro wouldn’t mind too much that but he knew that the heat would make him lose weight, which would immediately lead to muscle degradation; he had to stock up on protein!  
Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Shiro’s side, causing him to keel over and groan on pain. The cramps were beginning... he didn’t have much time! The sharp and stinging pain brought tears to Shiro’s eyes and for a few moments, he gripped onto the table, his prosthetic hand pressing against one of the two scent glands on his neck to try to keep his scent, that was now being released, inside. This didn’t help... he had only a matter of seconds before the Alphas would pick up the scent of a heated omega. With this in mind, Shiro packed quicker, not being so picky about what he brought anymore, before then fighting through the pain of his cramps to race out of the kitchen and towards the escape pods.  
“A-Altïer... Yes that’s what Coran called it.” Shiro murmured, launching himself into the first pod he saw. He was no technical genius like pidge, and couldn’t understand a single word of altean, but since his mask translated everything for him, he hoped it wouldn’t take too long to set the course for Altïer.

All of a sudden, Keith froze, followed by Lance and then the others. They could all smell... omega. But surely this was impossible. For a small while, they all just froze, with even Pidge glancing up in interest from her keyboard. Pidge had always been very clear that she never planned to have sex but even she was curious. After all, smelling an omega on the ship should be impossible!  
“Guys?” Lance asked, his slightly quivering voice slicing through the tense silence as he gazed around, trying to pin the scents location, eyes wide with excitement and interest. Whilst Keith Hunk and Pidge had already worked out that the scent was to their east, the blue paladin had some trouble. His sense of smell wasn’t the best. “Do you smell that?”

“An Omega... in heat too.” Keith gulped and stood up straight, letting out his own scent, which caused the other Alphas in the room to grimace. They always knew that Keith wasn’t the most civilised out of all of them, but still they didn’t expect him to let out his own mating scent so easy in front of them. 

“Could it be Allura?” Pidge asked, with Hunk immediately shaking his head on response. 

“We would have smelt her before Pidge, and besides, both Coran and Allura said that they were Alphas!” Hunk explained, seeming on edge. He was kind hearted and, unlike lance who looked like he was ready to butt heads with Keith to see who could get to the Omega first, he was trying his best to stay calm. Still... he seemed to struggle. It had been a long time since he had been in contact with Shay! 

“Then there’s an intruder.” Keith murmured licking over his lower lip, wondering towards the easy door with Lance in tow, despite the warning glanced that he received from doing so. 

“An intruder?” Lance laughed loud, shaking his head whilst Pidge’s eyes suddenly went wide with a realisation. “Why would they send an Omega to intrude us?” 

“To distract us! Boneheads!” Pidge shook her head and quickly jumped up, rubbing to push a red button on the wall of the common room. Immediately, sirens blared and the lights flashed red, with altean being spoken through the speakers. Pidge’s altean reading was better than her listening but still she managed to make out the words ‘emergency shut down, all paladins please meet in the common room.’ Coran really needed to change the siren to English....  
After a few minutes, the lights went back to normal and the siren stopped but still the red button flashed, showing that the castle was still on lockdown.  
“Now... everyone needs to stay here.” She decided, struggling with her own instincts to find the omega but handling herself well enough. 

“Awe...” Lance whined and raised a brow. “Can’t we go and find the omega now? No one can get in, right?”

“No, they can’t!” Hunk rolled his eyes at his friend, obviously becoming a little bit irritated from being cooped up with four rivals. “But what if the omega isn’t actually an omega? But an alpha in disguise?!”

“Oh...” Lance seemed to see sense in that, and even Keith paused, supposing it wouldn’t be good to leave the room yet. If they ran out to the omega unarmed like they’d planned to, and the intruder turned out to be an armed alpha, they would be in trouble! Of course none of them considered the possibility that an omega could pose a threat to then, not that this omega could be one of their own! 

“Thank you Hunk!” Pidge sighed and forced herself to sit back down, hands shaking a little as she typed, getting up some of the castles security cameras. “Now... we can see what the threat is and-“

“Shiro!” Keith suddenly gasped, turning to look at Pidge. “Shiro is still out there! He could be- I have to-“ Before any of the other Alphas could let anymore than a gasp of disapproval, Keith raced out of the room to find Shiro, Hunk grabbing Lance quickly to prevent him from following.


End file.
